


petite mort

by gabriphales



Series: gomens drabble hell [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: literally just indulgent short!az smut coming from ur local 4'10 disaster
Relationships: Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: gomens drabble hell [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664713
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	petite mort

**Author's Note:**

> i fucking wrote this on one hour of sleep at 2 am i hate myself

It fits.

With tremendous, self-aggrandizing, pure golden pride, Aziraphale realizes it _fits_. And it feels _good_. His blood's rushing in his ears, flushed to the very tips. His inner cheek chewed raw, gnawed red and weary. And his hands tremble on Gabriel's chest, gripping hard at the firm, thick muscle there. Fingers shivering as they malign his skin with a whole variety of marks; nail-shaped indents and the like.

When his hips come to settle on Gabriel's pelvis, finally meeting with his lap, he's already spasming hopelessly. His cunt so overwhelmed, filled to the brim-- _split open_ , more or less, the overexploited term genuinely applicable in this context--he can hardly stand to take the first thrust. But he does, oh, he takes it _beautifully_. Gasping when Gabriel's hips jump, and clinging on for dear life, inadvertently sinking his cock ever deeper.

"Fucking-- _shit_ , shitshit _shit_." Gabriel garbles aimlessly, no less a babbling idiot in bed than he is in any other situation. Aziraphale can't help but to laugh at him.

"You're awfully articulate when aroused, my dear." he giggles profusely, his stomach dropping in anticipation--and clit pulsing, for that matter--at the scorned glare he receives in return. Gabriel's hands are on his hips within seconds, and Aziraphale--Lord help him, wherever She might be, he nearly whites out as he's forced into _bouncing_ on his cock.

Moved like a helpless toy, entirely prey to any and all of Gabriel's whims and whimsies. He's being used, so easily used like this. More of a doll than anything else, small enough to be propped up and positioned every which way--any way Gabriel liked. A whore to be fucked open, made to take whatever Gabriel decides to give him. 

And he likes it, he _likes_ it. Shameful, and painfully humiliating though it might be. He rather enjoys being mortified, embarrassed to the point of shaking. He's already shuddering in Gabriel's lap.

Gabriel cums first, and Aziraphale just might be eternally grateful he does. It's a delightful sensation, being so overstuffed. Spend dripping down his thighs, forcing the realization into his head that he's too small to take all of it. Too little, too--

_Fuck._

He's cumming around Gabriel before he can stop himself. The force of his own orgasm sending him lurching forwards, crying out to the dear Heavens above. His thighs shake throughout the process, carrying onto into the aftershocks. Gabriel strokes over them, petting them soothed. He guides Aziraphale into laying down against his chest, one arm around his back to keep him steady as he pulls out.

And if Aziraphale's cunt threatens another surge of arousal at the slick, steady slip, then that's nobody's business but his own.

**Author's Note:**

> this might b the worst thing ive ever made but yknow bottom az rights


End file.
